The Guardian of Olympus
by Jhutch979
Summary: Imagine a story of a demigod so powerful even gods call him, "my lord"? Who is he? Where did he come from? My writings follow the story of the greatest demigod to walk the face of the Earth, but before he, or anyone else, even knew it. Homer would envy the story of this hero.
1. Intro 1

At midnight on December 21, 1997, lightning streaked through the sky, and thunder rumbled through the air. In the nursery two babies, a boy and a girl, cried for their very first time as oxygen inflated their tiny lungs. They were held side by side in the warming embrace of their loving mother, however their father was nowhere to be found. The doctor shrouded in his white doctor's robe, grinning ear to ear, carried in the birth certificates, one for each child. In the mother's hand he placed a pen for her to write in the names she had chose. For the boy whose warm, loving brown eyes were covered by his closed eyelids while he screamed, she chose Jason, and for the girl she chose a less common name, Sky. In her exhaustion, she handed the papers directly back to the doctor, who scuttled quickly out of the room leaving the woman with her newborn children. Soon, her kids were not the only ones crying. Tears began to drip from her eyes because she knew they would not be hers for much longer. No they were not accidents, nor mistakes. She loved them dearly and she wanted nothing more than to raise them as her own. But, she knew better than that. A nurse knocked gently on the door, and the mother allowed her to enter. She asked if the woman was ready, and with great sorrow, she nodded her head. The nurse excitedly welcomed in the adopting families. The mother had wanted the families to meet their new children as quickly as possible so that she herself did not get too attached to them and make the crucial mistake of keeping the children. For the boy, he was to be sent to the Johnson family. A young couple who seemed to be doing pretty well for themselves, however, they were heart broken to find out that the wife was unable to have children. Jason would be their shining light. Sky was to go to a much older couple who in their early retirement, were looking to take care of another child now that their eldest had gone off to live on their own. As the mother allowed her children to be held by their new parents, they screamed even louder, they knew they were not in the hands of their blood. She held back her sobs and forced a smile to dance across her lips, no matter how hard this was for her, she knew it was the right decision. Her eyes drifted towards the window longing for their father to return, to comfort her, and to tell her the children don't need to leave. Alas, she knew he would never come and her eyes returned to her gaze upon her children. She became amazed by the way the children outstretched their arms towards not the mother, but towards each other. Again, the mother's heart ached; not only will they lose their mother, but they will lose each other.

A half an hour past and it was time for the children to go to the nursery. The Johnson's and the Lancaster's both left the room after kissing their children on the forehead. Their mother was given her children for the very last time. She held them tightly as if to make sure they knew she had no intention of letting them go. She kissed them both, and she whispered into their ears as the nurse came to grab them, "Fear not my loves, you will one day become greater than any of us can even imagine," and with that the nurse carried them away. The mother sobbed as her children were carried off into their new lives that she would never have a part of.


	2. Intro 2

But she was not the only one. For the father lingered outside the window, peering through the glass. He too felt his old eyes dripping tears for the first time in a few thousand years. He truly did love this woman, almost as much as his true wife, and seeing her in complete misery broke his heart, he could feel only regret for doing this to her and, for that, he sobbed. He had many children and he would never have raised him, so in their departure, he felt nothing. Wherever they were to go, he would follow and he would watch from afar, as they grew older and learned more about themselves. For now though, he felt no pull to leave the woman lying helplessly in the hospital bed. He placed his enormous palm on the glass and desired to be on the inside holding her tiny hands. If he had anyone to pray to, he would have prayed to be able to live his life with this one, to grow old with her and to live a normal life, but he knew he never could. He would have to watch her move on and grow old and no matter how much he tried to protect her and prolong her life, die. For he was a god, well _the_ god. Turning his back on the window, he walked off towards the hospital's entrance. His gait was stern and confident, and it was also slow because he knew no matter where he went, he would be waited for. As the doors of the hospital slid open, he walked towards the nursery without question. Again, glass separated him from those he loved. A few rows back the twins laid side by side, their skin radiating ever so slightly because after all they were no ordinary children; they were the children of the sky god, Zeus, born to a woman of Alexander the Great's bloodline. They were the rightful heirs of the Kingdom of the Gods and the Kingdom of Mankind. Zeus knew, for this they would have to be protected, their stench of godliness would stretch for miles and because of this they could never stay together. He had contemplated bringing them to Olympus, but, of course, Hera would never approve, and their fates rested here. Zeus gazed upon them as they slept, his eyes studying them. Even he found it so hard to believe that these tiny creatures could grow to have the capabilities of surmounting even him, or so the fates said. He was not his father, so he chose not to eat them and allow them to grow into their fates, no matter the outcome for himself. Nevertheless he felt the temptation. As the temptation grew stronger, he swiftly turned his back once again to the glass and walked towards the exit of the hospital, as his children began their lives.


	3. Chapter 1

Now 16, Jason's childhood had been that of bliss and serenity. Mr. Johnson had a flourishing career in finance, where bonus checks rained down upon their family no matter how the economy was doing and Mrs. Johnson head a non-profit organization funded by the large sum of money she had inherited from her wealthy East Coast family. Even their affluent neighbors envied their seaside estate in the Hamptons, it was recognized often as one of the most beautiful homes in the United States. When they were bored on the weekends they would casually jet off to Paris or Switzerland, or cruise on top of the waves in Long Island Sound in their luxurious yacht.

Because of all this Jason knew no hardship, he did not know how to work hard, or how to strive to achieve something that he did not already have. He was not too snobby, but in this lifestyle it is hard not to be because it is all you know. In school, of course he gave some effort, but not much was required because he did incredibly well, some would say he was a borderline genius. Despite being at one of the most prestigious schools in the country, he felt hardly challenged and grew more and more frustrated with his classmates because they could not compete with him. He grew to be an outsider, not because he was a nerd, in fact he was a star athlete, but he simply could not relate to any of his peers. He was mature beyond his years and struggled to fit in with the athletes because they were too childish, and the "nerds" wouldn't accept him because of his artificial jock status. He still found friends though, as almost everyone does at some point, and all the girls were mesmerized by his good looks. His hair was brown with natural tints of blond and grew straight from his head but curled towards the ends. It wasn't necessarily short hair but my no means was it long, he styled it upwards, but when wet, it touched his eyebrows. The eyes remained that same chocolate color that made him seem easy to talk to if you actually had something relevant to him. Most likely he would not add much to the conversation, but he would certainly be the best listener you have ever talked to. In the least creepy way, he would always remember and care for you if you came to him with your problems; he would never turn away someone in need.

But with so few true friends, he grew a strong bond with his family. Of course he had no idea that these people were not of his same blood. His parents were too scared that he would be devastated if he found out the truth. They feared more he would search for his mother, since they knew he would want his mother to be happy. If he were to leave, they're entire family dynamic would fall apart, and they were too close for that. Every night they had a family dinner, where they would rotate day by day who would say grace. In the evenings they would share the stories of their days and watch their favorite TV shows. The weekends were dedicated to family outings to the city to see a play or a ballgame. Often they would be invited to black tie events, which they would always attend as a family. They had family friends that frequently got together for dinner, which of course meant there kids would tag along too. Jason had his favorites and his least favorite of the family friends, so he always hoped that it was the Lily's that would be invited for dinner. His parents knew that Jason had a slight crush on Victoria Lily, and they had every intention of letting that romance blossom. Their first time meeting was way back in their early childhood; probably around the time they were 5 or 6. Jason was still no conversationalist, even with her, but they still grew fond of each other. However, it was always hard for Jason to tell whether she too liked him as more than a friend, but he would never ask, for he feared it could create a rift between them. So, he remained content crushing on her in secret, even if it meant missing out on the love of his life. Jason was a big believer in destiny, and if it were meant to be, someday it would happen.

Unluckily for Jason, his parents had chosen to invite the Lily's over for dinner. They could not have picked a worst night.


End file.
